


First Day of Spring

by jackalopin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationships, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalopin/pseuds/jackalopin
Summary: Emily and Lena spend some time together.Lena thinks about Amélie.





	First Day of Spring

 

Emily is different from Amélie.

Emily is soft in every way possible; Emily’s warm and tender, and her kisses taste like honey. When Lena caresses her side, she finds smooth curves instead of sharp edges, and instead of tracing a grim trail of protruding ribs, she brushes her fingers across infinite freckles, like she’s forming constellations.

Emily tries to take off her accelerator. Lena is frozen in place for a second, and actually bites her tongue before realizing there’s no danger. Instead of a violent pull, there’s a mere click, and then the bothersome thing is gone. Emily takes her time to put it on the charging station, and when she looks back at the bed, Lena sees her face and her heart all but bursts out of her chest. She’s smiling, she’s proud. She looks honoured to have helped her with the device. Lena wants to cry.

And apparently she does, because a second later Emily’s by her side, wiping away tears and holding her so close, so dearly. She explains herself and they both laugh, and _oh does she have a beautiful laugh_. Lena breaks the moment with a violent kiss, half mad with longing and as patient as always.

Although she half-expects it, her hastiness is not punished; in fact, it seems to be welcome with eagerness. Soon her back is pressed against the wall, and the redhead’s rolling her hips, their bodies pressed flush together. A shaky breath escapes Lena before she’s silenced by the other’s lips. The kiss is brief, and before long Emily takes some distance and whispers in her ear: _hush, hush_. Lena nods, trembling. A sincere smile on her face, Emily rewards her with the gentle touch of her fingertips against her aching core. Lena writhes under the attention. God, she’s so _tender_ , she thinks. Even when she’s been taken like this, controlled like this, there’s no sense of danger.

It wasn’t like this with Amélie.

There’s the memory again, the now distant image of unlawful passions unleashed on an abandoned warehouse as the rain poured outside. For a moment, the thought overcomes the pleasure that invades her, and Lena wishes she could forget. Amélie was cold, Amélie was distant and confusing. Amélie had had her time stolen from her, and although Lena had tried to give her some of her own, nothing could help the woman. Amélie had dismissed her efforts, humiliated her, rejected her optimism. She was a lost cause, no matter how hard Lena had tried to save her.

And Lena had loved her. She had loved her with all her heart.

But time moves forward, inexorable and steady. Lena has always been a stubborn little thing; if she could forget all those childhood ghosts, she can forget something like this. The present is the only thing she has; and right now, she’s pinned against the wall, she’s being caressed and loved with devotion. Lena trembles and whines and Emily just _knows_ , because she knows Lena like she knows her own mind, and immediately stops.

“You sure you’re ready for this, hun?”

She wants to apologize, to beg, to hide under the bed until it’s over, but none of those things are needed. Emily is different from Amélie, and that might be a good thing.

“Yeah”

The word comes hurried and hushed, but Emily understands perfectly. Her hand reaches down, teasing Lena, and she closes her eyes. Amélie was winter; Emily is the first day of spring.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im working through some personal things  
> not beta'd, so im sorry if the english is a bit wonky


End file.
